Usuario Blog:Kelitanime/No-sé-si-alguien-quiere-leer-esto
A ver... Si... ¿De qué iba a hablar yo? ¡Ah! Vale, sí. Bueno, como sabréis algunos de los que habéis leído ya el primer capítulo entero de Tsubasa Halation (TH para abreviar) os habréis dado cuenta de la presencia de ciertos personajes que son pretty cure, como son Moon, Sun, Equal, Star, Planet y Lumière. Bien... A algunas las conoceréis, por que son de Moon~chan o bien por que es la de Jhon... Pero luego está "Lumière" Y de ella es de quién quiero hablar hoy. No voy a decir así nada de mucho spoiler, pero quiero contaros de qué diablos va: Hikari Kinno (Comparte nombre con la ya conocida Hikari Kujou) 金の光 Kinno Hikari ''(''Luz de oro en español) es la primera y última (por tanto también única) Pretty Cure de: Light Up! Pretty Cure (Que viene a ser: ¡Iluminar! Pretty Cure) su color representativo es el amarillo y... Bueno, es una adolescente de 16 años de edad, que le gusta un chico (Kou... Lo oiréis a menudo, sí) y su alter ego es: Cure Lumière (Luz, en francés). Bueno, pues la muchachita en cuestión es la encargada de defender el Ilusion Kingdom (¡Mira Red, ya tienes tu "Ilusion" tan pesado que te ponías con: Ai wa maborushi...) que ha sido atacado (By the face/Because the life is pretty) por Medusa y sus chicos arco iris cinco secuaces (Cuyos nombres están en español de momento porque... Bueno, porque no es que "Akai" "Midori" "Ao" " "Kiiro" "Murasaki" suenen muy: chicos guays malos malotes más malos que un pan mohoso. Aunque capaz y todo se los pongo en japonés) bien, Medusa le hizo a la reina la de... "¡JA! ¡PUES TE PETRIFICO!" y más ancha, así que bueno, a Lumière le toca cargar con el trabajo ella solita, ojo cuidao' de recuperar el reino. Y pasan cosas... Y bueno, nuestro amorosa mascota se llama Phuphin (Fufin) sí, muy kawaii lo sé y he aquí... El primer cap (tengo ya varios escritos, voy por el quinto escribiendo) y además de eso, un pequeño resumen del capítulo dos por si a alguna alma caritativa le interesa leerlo y un poco de spoiler (no, tan spoiler) de los cuatro primeros caps (sus nombres, digo) ¡Allá va! Capítulo primero –¡Hoy es un precioso y animado día! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Sí que lo es! – canturreó una muchacha de cabello rubio y ondulado mientras se hacía una coleta – . ¡El primer día de secundaria alta es un momento exquisito! No se volverá a repetir jamás – apretó su coleta frente al espejo y luego se miró detenidamente – . Bien... Ni un sólo grano. ¡Estoy perfecta! –¡Hikari date prisa! – la apuró su madre – . ¡No te dará tiempo a desayunar! La joven chasqueó la lengua. –¡Ya voy mamá! – gritó mientras salía del baño. Bajó las escaleras deleitándose con su apariencia – . Uniforme nuevo, instituto nuevo, amigos nuevos, aventuras nuevas...¡Y una nueva yo! –¡Mamá Hikari-nee-san está hablando sola otra vez! – se quejó su hermano menor. La mujer salió a toda velocidad de la cocina. –¡Hikari, date prisa! – apuró a su hija. Luego, con el batidor en la mano señaló a su hijo menor – . Y tú, ¿quieres dejar de ser un quejica? ¡A la próxima te obligo a comer judías! – lo regañó. –¡No, mamá! – suplicó el niño. La mujer entró, satisfecha, en la cocina. Hikari le enseñó la lengua a su hermano menor. –¡Para que vuelvas, enano lleno de granos! – le hizo una burla y entró en la cocina dando pequeños saltitos mientras su hermano hacía un puchero. –Tener hermanas mayores para esto – masculló. Finalmente, cuando ambos hermanos ya estaban listos para salir y su madre había comprobado que estaban perfectos, les tendió una foto de ella misma a cada uno. –Recordad... – empezó. –Si nos dicen algo en el instituto por nuestro color de pelo tenemos que enseñarle la foto y decirle que es genético – dijeron los dos al unísono, con cansancio. –¡Así me gusta! –¡Anne! – gritó el padre de los niños – ¡Ya me voy! – el hombre se agachó a su lado, se colocó los zapatos y salió corriendo por la puerta con una tostada en la boca – . ¡Llego tarde! – gritó. Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a reírse, recibiendo una amenazadora mirada de su madre. –¡Venga, venga! – los dos muchachos se despidieron y caminaron justos hasta el final de la calle. –Aquí nos separamos enano – dijo Hikari despidiéndose de él. –Estúpida hermana mayor... – susurró el adolescente tomando el camino de la izquierda. Hikari se detuvo, cuando se aseguró de que su hermano no la veía, y arregló su cabello. Luego continuó caminando por la calle, miró su reloj, y asintió. Llegaba justo a tiempo. Entonces lo vio. Caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a pesar de que quizá llegase tarde, y vestido con su perfecta ropa de universitario, se acercó su vecino favorito – por no decir, el muchacho que le gustaba – con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –¡Vaya, Hikari! ¿Qué tal estás pequeña? – saludó. –¡Kou! – saludó, como si no hubiese estado planeando encontrarse con él – . ¡Otra vez coincidimos! –Eso no dice algo bueno de nosotros ¿no? – sonrió. Hikari asintió, embelesada con su sonrisa – . Veo que te has puesto algo de maquillaje – hizo una mueca. –Sí. ¡Es que ya estoy en secundaria alta! –La verdad, te ves mucho mejor sin él. –¿De verdad? – susurró maravillada con el cumplido. El joven sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo derecho y se lo pasó por los párpados, y las mejillas. Finalmente, llegó a sus labios, de donde borró el pintalabios cuidadosamente. Luego, lo guardó. –¿Ves? Al natural estás mejor – le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza y la movió en una caricia cariñosa – . Ya nos veremos, Hikari. –¡Sí! Adiós Kou – cuando el joven estaba lo bastante lejos para no oírla, la muchacha suspiró y continuó caminando – . Algún día estoy segura de que me casaré con Kou. ¡Estamos predestinados! Finalmente consiguió llegar al instituto antes de que sonase la campana para cerrar las puertas, y subió las escaleras hacia su clase de primero, donde varios alumnos ya habían escogidos sus sitios. Aunque claro, eso no sería definitivo, puesto que todos los tutores siempre cambiaban los sitios. Unos cabellos dorados se mecían con la lentitud del viento, y una joven besaba a su amado en los labios disfrutando del momento. Cuando se separaron se mantuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo período de tiempo, quizá horas o minutos. ¿Qué más daba? –Reina, pupiú – la llamó una vocecilla aguda desde el suelo – . Reina – insistió – . ¡REINA! – gritó. Al ver que la joven hacía de oídos sordos, el conejo le mordió la pierna. –¡AY! – gritó la mujer sobándose su pierna. –¡Deje de crear ilusiones pupiú! ¡Si está tan sola es porque usted se lo ha buscado pupiú! ¡Maleducada! – la riñó. La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina al conejo. –Vete a molestar a otro ¿sí? – masculló. La mujer volvió a crear con sus manos una ilusión: Un rey azul – ¿Por dónde íbamos, Rey azul? – susurró con coquetería. –Pero será... – masculló el conejo – . ¡LA CEREMONIA! – gritó de nuevo el conejo. La ilusión volvió a desvanecerse. –¡Ay! ¡Me olvidé! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Phuphin? – la joven comenzó a correr hacia el interior del castillo, seguida por el conejo que sonreía triunfalmente en su cabeza. La había avisado tres horas antes de que comenzase. Finalmente, llegada la hora de la ceremonia, la Reina caminó por el pasillo mientras todos sus súbditos la vitoreaban o daban palmadas a su llegada. Ella actuaba como una mujer sería capaz de controlar su propio reino. Aunque Phuphin sabía que era todo lo contrario. –Gracias a nosotros el reino no se ha muerto de hambre pupiú – masculló. Luego suspiró. –Bueno... – dijo un joven a su lado – , no podemos hacer nada. Oye Phuphin, ¿qué haces? – dijo el joven mirando al hada – . ¿Por qué estás en tu forma de hada? –¡Ah, sí pupiú! – el joven adoptó una forma humana – . Bueno, como iba diciéndote... Antes de que el muchacho pudiese acabar las puertas del templo, lugar donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo, se abrieron de par en par, provocando un fuerte sonido que desvió la atención de todos hacia la puerta. En ella se encontraba una mujer, vestida con un largo vestido de seda verde con algunas piedras preciosas de diversos colores enganchadas a la cintura. Su cabello, también de verde, aunque de un tono más oscuro, iba cubierto a medias por una capa que también cubría sus ojos. Al instante, antes de que alguien reaccionase y la tachase de enemiga, cinco jóvenes, cada uno vestido de un color diferente (azul, rojo, amarillo, verde y violeta) aparecieron en la escena. –¿Quiénes sois? – dijo la Reina con dureza. –Somos los chico caballeros de la gran soberana, la Reina Medusa – dijo el caballero de rojo. –¡Hemos venido a apropiarnos de vuestro castillo que por derecho le corresponde! – saltó el verde. –¡Abandonad ahora mismo este lugar si no queréis tener problemas! – dijo el azul. –¡Este es nuestro reino! – replicó la Reina – . ¡Os exijo que os vayáis de inmediato de mi reino! –Si quieres ir por las malas... – susurró el amarillo. –Te las verás con los cinco – masculló el violeta con la cabeza en alto. Los jóvenes se apartaron, y Medusa se quitó la capucha, luego levantó la vista hacia la Reina, quién la miró a los ojos, convirtiéndose al instante en piedra. El caos comenzó a hacerse notar en la sala e inmediatamente, Phuphin se convirtió en hada y corrió hacia la Reina, luego comenzó a arañar la mujer con sus patas, a la espera de que volviese todo a la normalidad. Entonces, sintió como unos brazos lo recogían y vio como lo sacaban del templo. –¡Tienes que ir al Planeta Madre de las Pretty Cure! – le dijo su compañero. –¡Pero Rinpu...! – comenzó. –¡No hay tiempo, si no lo haces tú no habrá salvación para el Reino! – su compañero le entregó un extraño objeto que el conejo tomó en cuánto estuvo en tierra. Luego Rinpu lo envolvió en un aura amarilla que lo transportó fuera del reino. El conejo tuvo tiempo de advertir como unas sombras se llevaban a su amigo, quién miraba hacia él transmitiéndole sus últimas fuerzas. Debía encontrar a la Pretty Cure o el Reino, y quizá todo el universo entero sería sumido bajo el control de Medusa y su séquito. Y eso no podía tolerarlo. Hikari salió arrastrando los pies de su nueva clase. Había hecho varios amigos, y se había presentado voluntaria para ser la delegada de la clase durante ese trimestre, y después de todo lo sucedido, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era tirarse sobre su cómoda cama y olvidarse de todo. Había olvidado lo tranquilas que eran las vacaciones. Cuando llegó a la calle donde vivía su amor unilateral, no se puso firme ni se arregló, puesto que su amor unilateral no había salido aún de sus clases en la universidad. Finalmente cuando llegó a casa, se tumbó sobre la cama y dejó pasar el tiempo. Abrió los ojos. Un sonido cercano la había despertado. Maldijo por lo bajo a su curiosidad y se asomó por la ventana. Vio como una extraña esfera de luz chocaba contra el suelo justo en rente de su casa, y sin poderlo evitar, bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada y salió, exponiéndose al frío de la noche. Tomó el extraño objeto del suelo, que ya había dejado de brillar. Era un extraño broche dorado con bordes en color rojo, tenía forma circular y estaba cerrado con llave. Era prácticamente imposible abrirlo. –Qué cosa más rara... – susurró. –¡Hikari-nee-san! – su hermano llamó su atención. Ella se giró – . Te vas a poner mala si te quedas fuera – ella asintió y entró a su casa, luego continuó arrastrándose hasta su cuarto mientras observaba el peculiar broche. –¡Maldición pupiú! ¡Lo perdí! – el conejo siguió caminando por las oscuras calles del Planeta Madre de Pretty Cure mientras buscaba el broche que su amigo le había dado para que salvase su reino –.¿¡Por qué tenía que estar ese árbol en medio pupiú!? – maldijo en un susurro. El conejo siguió moviéndose a ciegas por las calles, buscando algún objeto en el suelo que le llamase la atención. Entonces, vio un resplandor sobre él y el conejo aceleró, persiguiéndolo. Tras oír una explosión se detuvo y luego continuó, basándose en el sonido del golpe, cuando llegó a la calle donde debería estar el broche, este había desaparecido. Miró a todos lados y de pronto, vio iluminarse una habitación en una de las casas. –¡Allí está...! – antes de que pudiese ir a por el broche, alguien lo tomó. –¡Maldición! ¿Ha escapado uno? ¿¡Y qué pasará si encuentra, ese estúpido conejo, a la Pretty Cure!? ¡Será el fin! ¡Mi fin! – la mujer se paseaba por el altar del templo, pensando en las miles de formas en las que ella podría ser derrotada por una experimentada guerrera. Miró a sus sirvientes y advirtió que faltaba uno de ellos – . ¿Dónde está Rojo? –Fue a buscar al conejo en cuanto supo que desapareció – dijo Violeta. –Bien, bien – asintió – . Espero que lo encuentre. Si la Pretty Cure lo encuentra antes estamos perdidos...¿Y la estatua de la Reina? –En un calabozo no se vaya a pasar el efecto por la magia de este castillo, señora – dijo Amarillo. –¿Y el otro servidor de la Reina? –Se encuentra en un calabozo lejano a la Reina, señora – añadió Verde. –Bien, así me gusta... –Los súbditos están siendo amenazados para que la alaben, señora – continuó Azul. –No sé qué haría sin vosotros... – sonrió la mujer – . ¡Bien! Dejadme sola. Necesito pensar en qué haré con el cuerpo de la Reina. No puedo dejarla mucho tiempo ahí. Tarde o temprano se romperá el hechizo y algo debo hacer... –Sí, señora – dijeron los cuatro caballeros al unísono. Uno tras otro fueron saliendo poco a poco del templo. –No sé qué habrá ido a hacer ese superviviente en el Planeta Madre... – susurró Amarillo. –¡Pero...! ¿¡Es que no has oído a Lady Medusa-sama!? – se escandalizó Violeta. –Sí, sí que la oí pero si mal no recuerdo... – comenzó – , han pasado demasiados años para que las Pretty Cure sigan vivas. No encontrará nada. –Bueno, pues mejor para nosotros – sonrió Verde – . Sólo espero que Rojo no tarde demasiado y podamos conquistar lo más pronto posible el resto del universo... –¿Creéis que Lady Medusa-sama quiera revivir a los demás? – inquirió Azul. –¿Dices a Negro, Marrón y Gris? – continuó Amarillo. –Y Blanco – añadió Verde. –No, Blanco traicionó a Lady Medusa-sama uniéndose a la luz – corrigió Azul – . Y sí, me refiero a ellos, y también me refiero a los monstruos. Quiero decir, he oído que a los humanos esas cosas que escapan fuera de su caja de lógica, los trastorna bastante. Así pues, no veo un mejor modo. –Ya veremos. Lady Medusa-sama no es estúpida. Sabrá que hacer – dijo Violeta. Hikari mantuvo la vista fija frente al extraño objeto a la espera de una reacción. Lo toqueteaba de vez en cuando buscando una llave o algo que pudiese abrirlo, para observarlo por dentro. Quizá sólo se le había caído a alguien en la calle. Igual lo estaba buscando. –Sería mejor llevarlo a comisaría, quizá allí su dueño pueda encontrarlo... – susurró. La joven se levantó de la silla y se fue a acostar, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. –Buenas noches, Kou – susurró. Entonces un extraño zumbido provocó que abriese los ojos. La chica se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía, su escritorio. Y vio como una luz amarilla envolvía el objeto. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él. –¿Qué está pasando...? – apretó el objeto, tratando de ocultar su brillo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para desearlo. Entonces, los abrió de nuevo – . ¿¡QUÉ...!? Ya no se encontraba en su alegre habitación de adolescente. No. Ahora estaba parada en medio de una enorme pradera verde con cientos de flores de distintos colores a su alrededor. Una suave brisa azotó su cabello. Era agradable. Entonces, oyó una voz femenina. –¡Ayuda...! – buscó, dando vueltas sobre ella misma, el lugar de su procedencia – . ¡Ayuda...! ¡Ayúdame Hikari! – suplicó la voz. –¿Quién...eres? – susurró cohibida. –No puedo presentarme como es debido – susurró la voz, tras ella. La muchacha se giró y observó a una mujer de rasgos muy claros y puros. –Soy la Reina del Ilusion Kingdom. Necesito tu ayuda... ¡Tienes que salvar mi reino! Está escrito en tu destino – suplicó. –Yo... No sé cómo podría... ¿Esto es un sueño? –Es una ilusión – hizo un puchero – . ¿No se nota? – la mujer movió la cabeza a ambos lados – . Está escrito en el libro de tu destino. ¡Debes salvar mi reino! ¡Tienes que ser tú la que se transforme en una Pretty Cure! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! – la mujer se dejó caer en el suelo y la miró a los ojos, con lágrimas en los suyos propios – . Eres la única que puede ayudarme... –Pero es que yo... ¿Acaso no estoy soñando? ¡Esto es demasiado surrealista! La magia no existe. –¡No es magia! Es tu poder interior – respondió más calmada – . Es la fuerza de tu corazón lo que te guía hacia el final. Tu voluntad... Sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz de ayudarme. Por eso he recurrido a ti. –Pero si no me conoces de nada – se quejó. –No lo necesito. Sólo confío en ti. Sé que eres tú la que puede ayudarme. –¿Entonces todo esto es real? –La gravedad de la situación es que mi reino ha sido invadido por una fuerza oscura que planea gobernar el universo entero y llenarlo de oscuridad. ¡Y sólo tú puedes evitarlo! –¿¡Yo sola!? ¡Es demasiado! –¡No lo es! ¡Hikari, confía en mí! ¡Eres tú la que debe hacerlo! ¡Has sido elegida como Pretty Cure desde mucho antes de que nacieses! ¡Ahora cumple tu destino! –No sé cómo hacerlo... –No me queda energía suficiente para explicarte. Debes encontrar a Phuphin, él está en peligro. Utiliza el broche para transformarte. –¡Pero yo no tengo la llave...! – se apresuró a decir, mientras la mujer se desvanecía. –La tienes... – susurró –, la llave está en... – antes de que pudiese terminar, ya había desaparecido. –¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde está!? – miró a su alrededor – . Creo que debo ayudarla... Tengo que ayudarte – dijo en voz alta, esperando una reacción – , pero no sé cómo hacerlo... –Confía – susurró una voz masculina – , confía en ti misma. La muchacha apretó más el objeto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Tengo que confiar... – la muchacha estiró sus brazos al frente y el objeto comenzó a levitar sobre la palma de sus manos – , en mí... misma... – los abrió – , es lo que tengo que hacer... La ilusión se desvaneció y de nuevo apareció en su cuarto. –Me parece que esto es real... – miró por la ventana – . Alguien necesita mi ayuda y no se la negaré – Hikari guardó el broche en su bolsillo, abrió la ventana y salió por ella. Por suerte, tenía un árbol en frente que muchas veces había escalado de niña, así que lo usó para bajar al piso y salir corriendo por la calle – . No sé dónde debo ir... – el objeto comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo, luego salió de este y se colocó frente a ella – . Sólo tengo que seguirte – la muchacha corrió tras el broche. Rojo tomó la corta cola del conejo y lo movió varias veces. –Vamos dime. ¿Para qué has venido a este mundo? Si no me lo dices ahora... – sacó una navaja de su bolsillo – . Ese precioso y peludo cuello acabará servido como cena de Lady Medusa-sama. –¡Jamás! ¡Antes prefiero morir a traicionar mi reino pupiú! –Te recuerdo que ya “tu reino” no existe – dijo con una sonrisa – . ¡Habla! – le pasó la navaja más cerca del cuello. Phuphin aprovechó el momento para morderle el brazo. Inmediatamente, Rojo lo soltó y el conejo comenzó a correr hacia las calles públicas de la ciudad. –¡Siento el poder de la Reina muy cerca pupiú! ¡Y el broche está con ella pupiú! – el conejo aceleró y siguió corriendo por el camino por el cuál su sentidos le decían ir. Entonces vio un brillo amarillo al final de la calle que iba hacia él y se detuvo. –El broche... – cerró los ojos – , y el poder de la Reina pupiú... Parece distinto. –¡Te encontré! – Rojo tomó al conejo y lo amenazó con la navaja y entonces vio el brillo dorado – . ¿El poder de la Reina? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Ha escapado! ¡Debo destruir esa fuente de poder! – Rojo comenzó a caminar hacia el broche mientras este se acercaba cada vez más. –¡NO! ¡REINA, NO! ¡HUYA! – gritó el conejo a todo pulmón. –¡Ya no me sirves! – dijo Rojo colocándole el cuchillo en el pescuezo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera cortar un poco del cuello del conejo, alguien lo interrumpió. –¡Detén esa cruel acción inmediatamente! – dijo una voz femenina. El broche iluminó la calle. Rojo y el conejo vieron la silueta de una joven. –No es la Reina... – susurró Phuphin –, pero me ha salvado... –¿Quién eres? – rugió Rojo. –¡Soy una guerrera destinada! ¡Una Pretty Cure! –¿Qué, pupiú? –¡Para salvar el reino de las ilusiones de vuestra mano...! ¡Pelearé! – Hikari tomó el broche y lo elevó sobre ella – . Light Up! Pretty Cure Ilusion change! – un haz de luz dorada la envolvió en su totalidad, cegando a Rojo y Phuphin. Su cuerpo creció y su ropa se deshizo al instante, siendo sustituida por un vestido amarillo simple, que poco a poco se fue pegando a su cuerpo para cambiar progresivamente de forma. Sus piernas y manos fueron cubiertas por unas tiras amarillas que se apretaron a ella, creando nuevas botas y mangas. Su cabello rubio oscuro se iluminó por una luz blanca que lo clareó aún más. El broche la rodeó por completo y en su nuevo vestido comenzaron a aparecer pequeños detalles. Finalmente, cuando la luz cesó la joven colocó sus manos al frente y las dirigió seguidamente al cielo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, y se detuvo, colocándo sus manos en cruz frente a su pecho. –¡La Pretty Cure defensora de las ilusiones! ¡Cure Lumière! ¡Vuelve a tu oscura cárcel o enfréntate a las consecuencias! – la muchacha se elevó en el aire y de una patada derribó a Rojo al suelo, luego tomó a Phuphin entre sus brazos – . ¿Eres Phuphin? – el conejo asintió – . Me lo suponía... La Reina me ha pedido que te ayude a recuperar el reino – sonrió amablemente. “Así que sí era ella...” pensó el conejo “La Reina le prestó su poder” La observó más detenidamente, cuando ella lo dejó en el suelo. Lleva un vestido seguido, pegado al cuerpo, con dos hombreras amarillas como mangas, dispuestas en un corte circular, con unas plumas blancas apenas visibles bajo estos. Ambas se unían en su pecho, donde un enorme lazo blanco con un enorme corazón amarillo oscuro con una punta puntiaguda hacia la izquierda. El resto de su vestido hasta la cintura era liso y de color blanco. En la cintura tenía un cinturón de un tono amarillo bastante claro, con otro corazón amarillo oscuro mirando hacia la izquierda con su punta. Luego tenía tres líneas de volantes, las dos impares eran amarillas y la del medio (y par) era de color blanco. Bajo estas habían unos pantaloncillos amarillo oscuro, y bajo estos, a la altura de la rodilla tenía unas largas medias blancas. Sus pies iban vestidos con unos botines amarillos, con un borde blanco y un corazón amarillo oscuro que seguía el mismo patrón que los anteriores. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mangas que iban desde los dedos hasta el codo, donde acababan con plumas amarillas sobrepuestas sobre unas blancas en la parte cercana al codo. Además también tenían un grabado dorado de un corazón hecho con espirales. Su peinado era lo más curioso que había visto jamás. Era de un rubio claro que parecía bastante natural, tenía fleco y estaba divido en dos gordos mechones, que provenían de una coleta alta hecha con una trenza y un lazo blanco con una piedra en forma de corazón de color amarilla, que tenía por cada lado de la cabeza y ambos terminaban en una pequeña ondulación. Lumière le puso la zancadilla a Rojo cuando este trató de atacarla con un golpe, que ella evitó. El joven cayó al suelo inmediatamente, pero se levantó y le dirigió un puño que la muchacha evitó con bastante clase, para luego levantar la pierna y darle un golpe lateral en las cotillas, lanzándolo lejos de nuevo. Rojo se colocó sobre sus rodillas y maldijo en voz baja. Luego levantó la barbilla y a continuación la mano, para crear una esfera oscura que le lanzó a la joven. Lumière no pudo esquivarla y fue golpeada y lanzada lejos por esta, chocando su espalda contra un árbol. –Tengo que... salvarla – susurró levantándose. Rojo volvió a lanzar una esfera oscura que impactó contra su abdomen y la tiró al suelo. Luego volvió a invocar unas cuántas más que fueron dirigidas hacia ella. La muchacha cerró los ojos – .Tengo que creer... – un escudo se formó sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndola del bombardeo. Luego se levantó y colocó la mano sobre el corazón de su lazo, de donde salió el broche, lo tomó con una mano – ¡Que se abra el broche de las ilusiones! – gritó y al instante este se abrió – . ¡Lumière Sceptre! – una esfera de luz amarilla se elevó sobre el broche, y la joven soltó el broche (el cuál quedó flotando) para tomar la esfera y alargarla. Tomó su cetro, hecho de blanco marfil con finas espirales doradas con una llama de fuego en la parte superior, la cuál cubría una piedra amarilla en el interior – . ¡Que se haga la luz en la oscuridad...! ¡Que se hagan los sueños y las ilusiones realidad! ¡Pretty Cure...! – Lumière abrió los brazos y corrió hacia Rojo – . Ilusion Reflection! – más de diez Lumière aparecieron de pronto y todas atacaron con su cetro a Rojo, causándole confusión. El joven intentó atestar un golpe a cada de las que se le acercaban, tratando de adivinar cuál era la real, pero todas conseguían esquivar sus movimientos – . Lumière Beam! – un rayo dorado salió de todos y cada uno de los cetros de cada Lumière, pero todos se juntaron en un mismo cetro, en la de la muchacha real. Antes de que Rojo reaccionase, Lumière le lanzó el rayo a Rojo, impactándole directamente en el corazón, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Cuando la luz cesó, ya no quedaba nada más que una piedra roja tirada en el suelo. –Eso ha sido increíble pupiú... –He matado a una persona – Lumière se dejó caer en el suelo. –¡No, no la has matado pupiú! – el conejo corrió hacia ella y se subió en su regazo – . Los cinco guardianes de nuestra enemiga no son humanos, pupiú. Son cristales que con la magia oscura han obtenido una apariencia similar a la humana pupiú. Pero no lo has matado pupiú. –¿No? – susurró. –No – sonrió el conejo. –Me alegro. No podría soportarlo – la chica acarició al conejo – . ¡AH! ¡Mañana tengo clases! – la muchacha se levantó y comenzó a correr a su casa. –Ay... Me alegro de que me encontraras – susurró el conejo. Entonces, vio como huía una silueta. Lo sé... Es un textaco enorme... Lo siento, primer capítulo = capítulo más largo ^^" Preview-lectura del capítulo dos Tras contarle la historia de lo sucedido, Phuphin se transforma en humano durante la noche, provocando que la joven se asuste. Ese mismo día aparece Azul quién ataca al instituto. Phuphin y Lumière unen sus fuerzas y crean un nuevo ataque para la segunda. Spoiler-no-tan-spoiler 1)¡Ataque al Ilusion Kingdom! ¿¡Soy la elegida!? 2)¡La historia del Ilusion Kingdom! ¡Ataque en el Instituto! 3)¿¡Cure Lumière ha sido derrotada!? ¿¡La Reina ha desaparecido!? 4) ¡Un misterioso espía! ¡Una carta sorpresa! ¡Gokindeyo! (?) Bueno, gracias por leer. Categoría:Entradas